Infeksi Cinta
by Goodbye Mira
Summary: "Ya, Aku masih sangat mencintainya." Sehun tersenyum padanya yang polos-polos saja dari keadaan infeksi cinta Sehun. Lay mengartikan senyum itu sebagai bentuk yang tertampilkan dari kemampuan Sehun menangani infeksi cintanya. EXO Lay, Sehun, dan Kai, Red Velvet Yeri dan Joy. Broken!HunHan


Disclaimer: EXO, Lu Han, dan Red Velvet adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada. Maafkan aku atas segala sesuatunya,aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang buruk pada siapapun.

+Infeksi Cinta+

Cinta itu sebenarnya penyakit, benar tidak? Setidaknya menurut Lay begitu. Cinta itu sesuatu yang memenuhi dada, melesak ingin keluar lewat mulut, dan menciptakan rasa mual yang khas, makanya seorang pecinta itu tidak ada bedanya dengan orang yang sakit jiwa. Kemudian cinta itu bila tidak tercapai adalah mimpi buruk, akan menghantui sampai entah kapan.

BRUG!

"ARGH!"

Lay menghela napas, itu sudah pasti Sehun, dia pasti merubuhkan lemari lagi. Jadi Lay menaiki tangga ke lantai dua rumahnya menuju kamar Sehun.

"Kau baik, Sehun?" Tanyanya.

Sehun diam, terbaring di lantai tapi bergerak meringkuk. Dia sakit, sakit cinta. Lay mendekatinya sekedar untuk mengusap kepalanya. Sehun menatap Lay, matanya terlihat kosong, tapi Lay tahu pikiran Sehun hanya tertuju pada satu hal.

"Kenapa Lu Han tidak datang, Hyung?"

Lay berpikir, takut-takut perkataannya membuat Sehun gila.

"Sekarang sudah malam, Sehun. Lu Han sudah tidur."

Tapi Sehun malah berkata lain, "Tidak," Katanya. Lay piker dia sudah salah bicara.

"Lu Han tidak akan pernah datang." Dan Sehun kemudian melompat ke ranjangnya, meninggalkan Lay dan lemari yang dia rubuhkan. Setidaknya Sehun akan tidur malam ini.

Ya, begitulah cinta, seperti makan es krim tapi kemudian flu, seperti itulah. Sesuatu yang menginfeksi tanpa disadari, tanpa dianggap sebagai infeksi yang berbahaya, padahal cinta itu infeksi yang sangat fatal. Dan begitulah Sehun, anak kecil, immunitas atas infeksi cinta-nya nol besar, dia tidak kuat. Perpaduan antara Sehun dan infeksi cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang menggembirakan, bagi Lay-pun yang sudah menganggap Sehun adiknya sendiri, melihat Sehun se-sakit ini juga membuatnya sakit sendiri. Karena memang dia mencintai Sehun sebagai kakak, rasa cintanya membuatnya ingin menampar Sehun dan memaksanya melihat dunia, kemudian melupakan Lu Han.

Apapun yang Lay katakan pada Sehun sudah tidak ada artinya lagi, seperti memberi vaksin pada orang yang sudah sakit, terlambat. Dan Lay sadar dia terlambat menyelamatkan Sehun dari sakit cinta-nya, tapi dulu bukan ini yang ada dipikirannya, dipikirannya Lu Han akan disini dan kalau tidak setidaknya sistem immun Sehun sudah siap dengan infeksi cinta. Dan nyatanya tidak.

Dan pada suatu malam Sehun menangis, dia tidur tapi menangis, menggenggam rubik, dan Lay menungguinya kalau kalau dia bangun. Sudah sering Lay melihat adiknya begini, tapi waktu pastinya Lay-pun lupa, yang jelas dia tahu dia sudah sering melihat Sehun begini. Seingat Lay, Sehun itu kuat saat pertama ditinggal Lu Han, mungkin saat itu dia sedang berlaga kuat sehingga tidak dicemooh teman-temannya. Dan sepertinya kekebalan Sehun akan sakit cinta hanya sebatas itu, lama-kelamaan dia jadi lebih murung, diam tapi berbeda dengan Sehun yang biasanya, yang seharusnya. Lama-kelamaan Sehun hilang dari dirinya sendiri, karena kehidupannya terlalu dipenuhi Lu Han dia tidak punya celah untuk keluar mencari sesuatu yang sangat dirinya tapi tidak terjamah oleh Lu Han. Kemudian dia meledak dan jadi gila, Lay tahu dia terlambat menyelamatkan adiknya.

Lebih dan lebih, lagi dan lagi, Sehun akan selalu menginginkan kehadiran Lu Han disini, disisinya, di kamarnya. Lay tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan pada tangannya yang digunakan untuk menutup muka, Sehun menciuminya seperti menciumi tangan Lu Han yang pernah dia genggam dengan kedua tangannya itu. Sedih dan cinta Lay bergumul dan seakan ingin melesak keluar dari mulutnya, meminta dimuntahkan kea rah Sehun.

"Sehun, ayo makan dulu."

"Nanti saja."

Padahal saat itu Lay sudah menaruh masakannya dihadapan Sehun, apakah baunya tidak menggoda hidung Sehun? Apakah ini hasil dari infeksi cinta itu? Apa cinta itu melumpuhkan indra?

Dan Sehun tersenyum pada Lay, senyumnya tulus tapi dari air mukanya Lay tahu senyum Sehun itu menyembunyikan hasil infeksi cintanya. Lay berharap senyum adalah obat paling ampuh, setidaknya untuk menyenangkan perasaan Sehun, sehingga dia fokus pada makan dan bukannya tangan Lu Han.

"Aku makan." Kata Sehun, Lay hanya mengelus kepalanya.

Cinta, untuk apa hal itu sebenarnya? Bagi Lay hanyalah beban di hati yang susah ditanggung, tapi terlanjur, dan Lay bingung. Pada malam hari, Sehun terbiasanya bicara dan memikirkan Lu Han sampai dia tidak bisa memikirkan dirinya sendiri, sampai-sampai ketika Lu Han tidak ada Sehun merasa amat kosong, karena tidak ada Lu Han. Menurut Lay bukan itu, Sehun kosong karena dia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tidak memikirkan tentang apa yang ingin dia lakukan dan apa-apa saja yang dia sukai, juga siapa-siapa saja temannya selain Lu Han. Sehun tidak pernah sadar untuk memikirkan semua itu dan berapa kalipun Lay mengingatkannya, Sehun tidak akan dengar.

Dan Sehun kali ini mengacak lemarinya, memilah sesuatu dari sana, di tangannya ada gunting. Lay panic.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya berpura-pura tenang.

"Memisahkan yang bukan bajuku." Katanya.

Lay melihat ke sekitar, ada dua tumpuk baju, "Memangnya ini baju siapa, Sehun?"

Sehun menunjuk satu tumpukan, "Yang ini bajuku," Kemudian tumpukan satunya, "Yang ini baju Kai yang tidak pernah kukembalikan." Katanya. "Mungkin akan aku kembalikan kapan-kapan."

Dan dia mengeluarkan satu baju lagi dari lemari, "Dan ini baju Lu Han, aku tidak butuh."

Sehun menggerakan guntingnya dan Lay menahannya, dia tidak peduli kalau gunting it melukainya dan membahayakan nyawanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lay.

"Aku akan mengguntingnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak butuh."

"Tapi baju ini masih bias dipakai."

"Tapi aku tidak mau pakai."

"Kalau begitu aku yang pakai."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melihat Hyung dengan baju ini."

"Kalau begitu kumpulkan semua baju Lu Han dan akan kukirim ke panti asuhan." Kata Lay. Ini konklusi, tidak bias diganggu gugat.

Muka Sehun jadi sedih, dia berbisik bahwa bagaimanapun baju-baju itu adalah milik Lu Han, tapi anak itu tetap memberikan semua pakaian Lu Han yang tertinggal di lemarinya pada Lay.

Lay akhirnya bias menghela napas, guntingnya sudah jauh dari Sehun dan malam itu Sehun sudah tidur. Dia piker dia harus menghubungi ambulans karena mereka atau salah satu dari mereka ada yang menjadi korban dari kesalahan menggunakan gunting. Kali ini Lay rasa dia tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dari apapun yang akan dia lakukan dengan gunting di tangannya.

Cinta itu memang seperti itu, infeksi yang berbahaya, terutama kalau sudah sakit cinta, itu benar-benar keadaan darurat.

Dan Kai-pun menyerah.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hyung. Yang dibicarakannya selalu Lu Han kalau tidak dia akan diam."

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus apa lagi, Kai." Lay juga tidak tahu harus menghela napas atau berdecak.

"Dia benar-benar sudah keliling Seoul dengan Lu Han Hyung, kemanapun kita pergi dia pasti bilang dia sudah ke sana dengan Lu Han Hyung. Itu gila, Hyung! Aku bisa gila! Aku heran kenapa kau tahan tinggal dengannya." Adu Kai.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kai. Terimakasih, ya, setidaknya Sehun bisa bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Ya, sama-sama, Hyung."

Saat itu Sehun tidur, dia pasti kelelahan, Kai benar-benar mengajaknya keliling Seoul. Sebenarnya itu Lay rencanakan sebagai pengenalan pada seperti apa rasanya melupakan Lu Han, tapi sepertinya itu gagal total.

Lay bersandar di sofa, berpikir. Cinta itu memang begitu, sesuatu yang menginfeksi dengan parah dan tidak ada obatnya, cinta tidak memiliki dokter, tidak ada karena tidak bisa. Immunitas tiap orang berbeda akan infeksi cinta dan hasil infeksi cintapun amat bervariasi, tidak ada yang dapat menjadi dokter di bidang itu dan menghapal semua sebab-akibat-nya, yang dapat dimengerti adalah bila cinta itu jatuh disitulah mulainya keadaan gawat darurat.

Mungkin cinta itu mudahnya adalah adiksi pada suatu perasaan yang diberikan bisa sadar bisa tidak dari seseorang. Mungkin, dan mungkin saja Lay sudah terlalu pusing saat Sehun tertabrak mobil.

Semua orang seakan berkumpul disitu dimata Lay, nenek yang tinggal di sebelah rumah mereka sampai penghuni rumah ujung jalan, juga senior popular yang tertanya teman Sehun, dan tentu saja teman-teman dekat Sehun. Sehun itu sakit, menurut Lay, dia sampai tidak sadar ada sebanyak ini orang yang peduli padanya, yang bertanya kenapa Sehun tidak jalan-jalan di kompleks dan bertanya kenapa Sehun tidak berkeliaran di kampus. Tapi begitulah cinta, melumpuhkan akal dan indra.

Lay kemudian bersiap, dia akan mengatakan semua yang ada dipikirannya saat ini juga. Dia bersiap kalau-kalau sistem immun Sehun tidak bisa memberinya kekebalan pada kata-kata Lay saat ini.

"Kau sudah kehilangan dirimu, Sehun." Kata Lay.

Lay melihat anak itu diam, dari wajahnya dia sebenarnya membenarkan perkataan Lay, tapi Lay tidak tahu Sehun benar-benar kehilangan dirinya atau itu hanya apa yang dia cerna dan sebenarnya Sehun masih memiliki dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Sehun kemudian tersenyum, "Aku merasa kosong, Hyung. Kalau itu yang kau sebut dengan kehilangan diri sendiri, mungkin itu benar." Katanya.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan semua yang aku lihat, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku ingin begitu. Aku ingin membenci Lu Han, tapi aku tidak bisa." Katanya lagi, saat ini dia menunduk.

"Kau tidak perlu membencinya, Sehun." Kata Lay, "Biarkan saja."

"Kenapa, Hyung? Dia meninggalkanku."

"Tapi kau pernah mencintainya, kan?"

Sehun bersandar pada ranjang rumah sakit yang sudah ditinggikan, menatap pada langit-langit, "Masih, sangat. Tapi masih mencintainya bukan hal yang baik, Hyung."

"Siapa bilang?" Tanya Lay, "Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dari mencintai seseorang, cinta itu datangnya tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa dipaksakan." Cinta itu adalah infeksi.

Di mata Lay, mata Sehun menjadi cerah seakan dia mendapat pencerahan dari langit.

"Yang salah," Lanjut Lay, "Menurutku adalah cara kita menyikapi cinta."

"Dan aku sudah tenggelam dalam cintaku pada Lu Han." Kata Sehun, seperti melanjutkan perkataan Lay, "Jadinya aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya ingin kulakukan dan aku sukai." Kemudian Sehun berpikir.

"Apa selama ini aku terlalu terpaku pada Lu Han?" Tanyanya, "Tapi kemanapun aku pergi pasti ada saja yang mengingatkanku pada Lu Han, aku harus apa, Hyung?"

"Sehun, menurutku tidak masalah kau punya hobi yang sama atau tempat nongkrong yang sama dengan Lu Han. Yang penting kau tahu siapa dirimu dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan ke depannya."

"Hyung." Panggil Sehun, "Aku ingin mencintai Lu Han." Kemudian anak itu tersenyum di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan aku tidak bisa melarang, lakukan saja." Kata Lay, dia juga tersenyum melihat adiknya, "Lakukan apa yang membuatmu senang, apa yang kau ingin lakukan."

Cinta itu memang begitu, sebuah infeksi berbahaya yang tidak ada obatnya, Sehun-pun tidak bisa sembuh dari cintanya pada Lu Han, apapun yang sudah terjadi yang Sehun lakukan hanya mencintai Lu Han. Selain Sehun sendiri tidak ada yang dapat mengendalikan infeksi cinta itu, Lay atau Kai sekalipun, kuncinya ada pada Sehun dan bagaimana dia membina perasaannya.

Tapi Lay sudah merasa lega saat Sehun sudah duduk-duduk bersama Kai seperti biasa dengan Bubble Tea cokelat di meja, pensil di tangan dan soal matematika di depan mata.

"Memangnya kau anak SMA, Hun?" Tanya Kai.

"Biar saja, siapa kau berani melarangku?" Kata Sehun.

"Serius sekali kau ini." Kata Kai lagi, mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Oppa, biarkan aku mengerjakan PR-ku!" Seru Yeri, si pemilik soal matematika yang Sehun kerjakan, anak itu jauh lebih muda dari Sehun dan rasanya menyenangkan juga dipanggil Oppa oleh seseorang.

"Tidak bisa, Yeri-yang, nilaimu bisa nol besar kalau aku membiarkanmu."

"Ayolah, Sehun. Biar Yeri saja yang mengerjakan PR-nya, ini bukan urusanmu." Kata Kai.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan adik kecil kita yang manis ini dapat nol besar dalam matematika." Kata Sehun, "Itu sangat tidak bisa diterima."

"Aku tidak akan dapat nol! Aku paham caranya!" Rengek Yeri.

"Ya, baiklah, baiklah." Dan akhirnya Sehun menyerah, karena rengekan Yeri itu hebat dan tidak ada yang mau seisi café memperhatikan mereka.

Kemudian Joy tergerak untuk bertanya, "Sepertinya kau sudah melupakan mantan-mu, ya?"

Sehun menyeruput Bubble Tea-nya, "Tidak juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Aku masih sangat mencintainya." Sehun tersenyum pada Joy yang polos-polos saja dari keadaan infeksi cinta Sehun. Lay mengartikan senyum itu sebagai bentuk yang tertampilkan dari kemampuan Sehun menangani infeksi cintanya. Sehun yang sebenarnya suka nongkrong bersama teman-temannya, dan suka Bubble Tea, tapi ternyata dia juga suka berurusan dengan rumus matematika tertentu, melihat itu semua Lay lega.

+FIN+


End file.
